


holy.

by ifthebookdoesntsell



Series: almost heaven. [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Blasphemy, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Pastor's Daughter!Regina, Prom, Rejanis, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifthebookdoesntsell/pseuds/ifthebookdoesntsell
Summary: “Want to get out of here?” she whispers quietly.Janis looks at her in surprise.“I thought you would want to stay here a little longer,” she offers in an equally hushed tone. “I know this is more your scene.”Regina shakes her head, moving even closer. It feels a little public, but everyone's a little out of it from the spiked punch in the counter, and Regina feels brave, especially after seeing how much Janis likes the dress that she picked out.“I want to have a real prom night,” she tells Janis. “With- with the girl I love.”(Or, the one where Rejanis have their own, perfect prom night away from the prying eyes of their small town.)
Relationships: Damian Hubbard/Aaron Samuels, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Regina George/Janis Sarkisian, like just a single mention
Series: almost heaven. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953340
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	holy.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all! back at ya again with some more of this au. i didn't intend for it to have another installment, but i've grown more fond of this u than i anticipated. i hope you enjoy :)

Prom night is supposed to be the best night of a teenage girl’s life. That’s what Regina’s mom says, anyway. 

But as she waits for Aaron to come pick her up, everything about this night already feels superfluous and tiring, despite the fact that it hasn’t even officially started yet. She had _wanted_ to go with Janis, but her parents had said no. 

They’re worried about what it would look like for the pastor’s daughter to go to the school dance with another girl. 

She sighs, looking at herself in the mirror, smoothing out her dress-- a navy blue dress that’s styled with a slight dip in the neckline and a slit up the right leg-- and fixing her hair one last time. Janis had promised that she would go, and she couldn’t wait to see what her best friend is wearing tonight. 

Regina tries to tell herself that these aren’t thoughts she should be having, but ever since she told Janis she loved her last month, the brunette is all that she can think about. They text every day, and each exchange manages to grow flirtier than the last, the more risqué conversations typed and then cleared in Snapchat. 

As if on cue, her phone pings, and she picks it up, smiling when she sees a message from Janis. 

**[Janis, 5:31pm]:** can’t wait to see you. bet you look great. 

Regina smiles, reading over the message several times, trying to imagine the affection with which her secret love might say those words to her in person. Perhaps she stares a bit too long, because her mom notices. 

“Ooh! Is that Aaron?” 

Because she rolls her eyes instead of replying, Regina rationalizes that no lie was told.

***

Finally, Aaron shows up, and they can get on with the night. It’s not like he’s late, but Regina wants the pre-ordeal of the dance to be over so that they can get there already and have fun. Her mom had winked at her and told her to stay out as long as she liked, which means, with any luck, she’ll be able to lose Aaron in the crowd and find Janis. 

However, that seems like it won’t happen for a while. 

Sabrina George seems hellbent on creating a world record for the amount of photographs she can take in one night, and Regina is just doing her best to grin and bear it. Aaron seems uncomfortable too, and she just tries to smile at him, squeezing his hand gently. They’ve been friends for so long, and, while their parents keep telling them they’d be a good match, Regina doesn’t see it. 

For several more minutes, she allows her mother to take more pictures, but when the clock hits 6pm, she can’t take it anymore. 

“Okay, Mom.” She tries to say it as gently as possible. “We really should be going now. C’mon, Aaron.”

It’s all for show when she grabs his hand and leads them out the door, but Mrs. George smiles all the same, waving goodbye enthusiastically. As soon as the door is shut, she lets go. 

They walk to the car in relative silence, Aaron with his hands in his pockets and Regina checking her messages. He opens the door for her, giving her a fist-bump as she gets in before he jogs around to the other side to get in the driver’s seat. His car is nicer than Regina’s, a Lexus with heated seats and a nice, screened display, and she smiles when he puts on some music and pulls out of the driveway. 

They chat idly on the way to school, and Aaron is always sure to brake properly and wait at lights, since he knows how Regina feels about speeding through yellows. He’s sure to take the shortest and safest route, and he just grins at her a little when she starts to relax. 

When they arrive at school, the parking lot is already filling up, but, luckily, Aaron gets the student body president spot. He pulls in and shuts off his music, and Regina leans forward to kiss his cheek and bid him goodbye until it’s time to leave, but he stops her. 

“I’ll see you later! I heard they’re serving ice cream until 2am tonight at Jerry’s. Maybe we can get a scoop.”

“I can’t.” 

She looks at him in surprise, unsure what he means. 

“What do you mean, _you can’t?”_ she asks. “We always get ice cream after these school things.”

He looks at her apologetically, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. 

“I can’t because… I’m meeting somebody tonight.” 

She looks at him in surprise, almost wanting to tell him that she’s doing that too, but why can’t they still--

Oh. 

She grins slightly. 

“Somebody, huh?” 

He nods, trying to stop the smile that’s creeping onto his face at the thought of whoever this special someone is. 

“Well,” Regina prompts. “What’s her name?” Hesitation is evident on her friend’s face, and she grabs his hand. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.” 

“But I want to,” he says quietly, some hair falling down into his eyes. He looks over at her, green eyes. “I just don’t want you to judge me.” 

Puzzled, she tightens her hold on his hand. 

“Why would I judge you?”

He’s almost on the verge of tears, shy and ready to burst with the truth, and it quickly dawns on Regina why he must think what he does. 

“Oh. It’s not a _she_ , is it?” 

Shaking his head, Aaron laughs a little, but it’s thick with emotion. He looks at her in surprise. 

“Why are you taking this so well? You’re the pastor’s daughter.”

“You know I hate that,” Regina reminds him, but he is right. It is odd from an outside perspective for her to be this calm. She contemplates her choices, turning to look at her friend who has so much reservation, but also so much hope, in his eyes. Her heart is working overtime, and Regina can almost feel it in her throat as she starts to speak. “Because I’m meeting someone tonight too.” 

“No way,” he replies quietly, face lighting up with awe. Regina nods, a certain weight lifting from her-- like rain after a drought-- now that she’s told somebody besides her bedroom wall. “Damian was right.”

Regina’s head whips to the side. 

“Damian? Since when do you speak to--” she gasps. “Aaron! You and--” 

“Shut up,” he tries to snap, but there’s a grin already spreading across his face. “Can I safely guess that Janis is your _someone_?”

“You can,” she confirms, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling too much. “I’m supposed to meet her later, but I didn’t want to leave you all alone in case you were going to wait for me.” 

“Don’t you worry about me being alone tonight,” he throws back without missing a beat, and Regina laughs, shoving his shoulder gently. He breathes out slowly, relief evident on his face now that the truth is out. “Can we take a rain check on the ice cream?” 

The blonde laughs and nods. 

“I think I’ll be getting something much better tonight,” she sings. 

He wrinkles his nose, pretending to be disgusted, before he softens. 

“I’m happy for you, George.”

“I’m happy for you, too, Aaron.”

***

It doesn’t take long for Regina to find Janis in the crowd of sweaty, but well-dressed, teenagers. She’s standing in the furthest corner away from the action, watching everyone dance with such intent that she doesn’t see Regina approaching, so the blonde takes the opportunity to look at her secret-love without anybody noticing. 

Janis looks extremely uncomfortable.

It’s Regina’s first instinct to smooth out the creases of the other girl’s simple black dress, to kiss her hello on the cheek, to ask her what’s wrong, but then, she reminds herself that she can’t do that, not here. 

Still, she strides forward to greet the brunette, careful of the hem of her dress and her heels as she finally catches Janis’ attention. She blushes when she sees the immediate smile that comes to pretty features as soon as she comes into view. 

“Hi there,” Janis says, eyes filled with humor as they discreetly roam over Regina, fixating on her lips and the more revealing parts of the dress.

“Hey,” she replies with a shy smile. 

Somehow, with brown eyes on her, the blonde finds that the world has shrunken to only them, to only this moment, to only the heat she feels settling between her ribs and walking lower with each passing second that dark eyes linger on places they really shouldn’t be, especially not in public. 

Finally, Janis manages to tear her gaze away, but Regina notices that it’s only because her hands move up to fiddle and tug at the skinny straps of her black dress. Regina observes how she shifts, how her palms are slightly sweaty, and suddenly, she understands what’s got her so visibly awkward, and she gets an idea. 

It’s a little forward, a little daring, a little dangerous-- especially if what Janis told her about her family’s schedule is wrong or someone comes looking for them-- but all she can think about is how restless her best friend looks. 

“Want to get out of here?” she whispers quietly. 

Janis looks at her in surprise. 

“I thought you would want to stay here a little longer,” she offers in an equally hushed tone. “I know this is more your scene.”

Regina shakes her head, moving even closer. It feels a little public, but everyone's a little out of it from the spiked punch on the counter, and Regina feels brave, especially after seeing how much Janis likes the dress that she picked out. 

“I want to have a real prom night,” she tells Janis. “With- with the girl I love.” 

That sets something off for Janis. She swallows hard and nods, hand discreetly brushing over Regina’s lower back for barely a moment. 

“I’d like that too.” She takes in a deep breath. “My car is in front, but I’ll pull it around in the back, okay?”

“Okay,” Regina agrees. “Five minutes?”

Janis gives her a thumbs up and a nervous smile, hand moving over Regina’s inner wrist gently as she begins to walk away. Regina feels her heart thumping faster with excitement as she watches the other girl walk away. 

Maybe they will be free of this place one day. Maybe they can have it all. 

***

“Get out of that thing; it's so un-you," Regina says as soon as they're safely inside the Sarkisian house. 

"Excuse me?" 

"I know you have a suit in the back of your closet, Jay,” the blonde informs her gently, fingers moving briefly over Janis’ arm. “Your parents are gone, right?” A nod. “Then go change! I’ll get everything else ready.” 

Janis looks at her in surprise. 

“What do you mean, _everything else?”_

Regina smiles.

“You’ll see.” 

***

When Janis comes back downstairs, she looks around the room in mild shock. All of the furniture is pushed close to the walls; the shades are drawn on the windows, and soft music is playing. 

She smiles as little at Regina’s speechlessness when blue eyes catch sight of her in her new outfit-- fitted slacks, a white button down, a dark blazer, and a nice, blue tie. They both ignore the fact that maybe Janis bought it because it’s the exact shade of Regina’s eyes. 

Suddenly, the occasion feels momentous-- despite the fact that Regina had found herself dreading this night only several hours ago-- and both girls are suddenly shy. Janis can feel Regina’s gaze locked on her, and finally, after what feels like forever-- though it was probably maximum ten seconds-- the brunette breaks the silence. 

“Would you like to dance?” 

She takes off her shoes quickly when she notices that Regina took off her heels before she approaches, bowing over-exaggeratedly and sticking her hand out for the blonde to take. 

Regina giggles quietly and reaches out in return. 

“So polite,” she teases.

“What can I say,” Janis starts. “I wanted to dance with the prettiest girl in the room.” 

Blushing, Regina smiles up at the girl as they begin to sway back and forth, the track changing to some slow song that doesn’t overpower the moment. 

“I’m the only girl in the room.” 

“Prettiest girl in the world, then,” Janis amends, kissing the side of Regina’s head. 

Regina swallows hard at the move; all of it feels so intimate: the bare feet, the way this is a playlist they’ve listened to countless times, the way she almost feels _normal_ dancing with Janis, like love, their love, matters more than any sin they may be committing. 

She holds onto Janis’ waist a little tighter, tucking her head under the brunette’s chin as they move. She breathes her in, enjoying the slight tinge of laundry detergent she catches behind her lover’s normal pine scent. It’s nice to feel so pressed together; they normally can’t do this, and Regina finds her grip on her self control slowly slipping as the moments pass and she can tell that their playlist is going to run out. 

When she hears Janis humming along to the music, for some reason, she can’t stop herself any longer. She pulls back slightly, reaching up on her toes and kissing the other girl.

Janis gasps quietly, surprised at the forwardness before she recovers and starts to kiss back. It’s more gentle than normal, less frantic and rushed since they’re in a private space, able to take their time. They’re both grinning into it, moving slowly as hands start to wander. 

The feeling is familiar-- like the moments just before prayer when trying to think of what exactly is worth supplication. In this moment, there’s no such thing as a need for repentance. 

It’s nice to be close, to feel every inch of the other. It’s a bonus that because they’re alone, Regina feels more confident. 

“So I take it you like the dress?” she flirts. 

Regina has noticed Janis’ eyes on her chest all night, and she chuckles quietly when she notices that the girl seems to be having a silent battle over whether she’s allowed to openly stare or not. She breaks the kiss, grabbing one of Janis’ hands and guiding it to touch. 

She intakes a breath when she feels Janis’ thumb move over the curve of her right breast, pressing forward softly. Her mouth is dry, and she rolls her eyes affectionately at how transfixed the girl in front of her is. She’s content to stay like this for the whole night, to sway to the music, to have Janis’ hands on her body, to not even go upstairs. 

The girl holding her seems to have other plans. 

“Can I give you a proper prom night ending?” The words are nervous, and when she doesn’t get a reply from Regina right away, Janis rushes to ramble, to take it back. “We don’t have to! I don’t want to pressure you; I just thought, maybe--” 

Regina smiles at the sweetness of the situation, letting out a quiet laugh. 

Janis looks at her in confusion. 

“What?”

“Nothing,” Regina hums. “You’re just cute. And a little dumb sometimes.” 

“Hey!” Janis protests. “Why do you say that?” 

Regina shakes her head softly. 

“Only you would think I wouldn’t want a proper prom night with you after we snuck away so we could have just that.” 

The words hit Janis at full force. 

“Oh.” She looks like she wants to say more about wanting to make it special, so Regina beats her to speaking. 

“Jay,” she murmurs, reaching up to kiss the girl again gently. “Take me to bed?” 

From there, things begin to move quicker: Janis drags a giggling Regina up the stairs and into her bed; they pull off the other’s clothes, undoing each button, each zipper, with a reverence that’s akin to something holy and gently make their way towards to the bed, until they’re between the sheets and kissing once more. 

Regina revels in the feeling of being underneath Janis-- this time in a much more comfortable and private space-- and as she lies there with Janis’ lips on hers, with her hand in Janis’ hair, with her eyes squeezed shut, Regina manages to convince herself that maybe there’s a future here where she doesn’t feel so alone. For just a brief moment, it feels as though Heaven is real, and with the way Janis is holding her like she’s the most important thing in the world— breakable and unbroken at the same time— she feels as though she deserves ascension. 

She feels high on life, feels like she’s smoked every last bit of her and Janis’ stash; this is what it is to be alive. It feels like falling; it feels like flying; it feels like everything and nothing at the same time; it’s perfect. However temporary they are, this moment, this second, will never leave her. 

Because at least for this moment, she knows what it is to believe in her own righteousness. 

How could she be anything but with the way Janis looks at her? 

There’s wetness pooling between her thighs, and all Regina can do is pull back from the kiss they’re still sharing; the taste of Janis’ minty chapstick lingers. She’s still in her underwear-- a simple, but nice, navy set that matches her dress-- and she can’t think of anything she needs more than for Janis to take it off of her. 

_"Jay,”_ she breathes, wrapping her legs around Janis’ hips and pressing up. 

“Yes, baby?” Janis replies smugly, her left hand idly moving over Regina’s chest through the fabric as she noses down her jaw and starts to kiss at her neck. 

Regina breathes in deep, able to hear her heart pounding in her ears as she finally can’t take it anymore. 

“Please touch me.” 

Immediately, Janis’ eyes darken, and she starts to move, reaching around to undo Regina’s bra and pulling her panties down too and tossing them behind her. 

Regina laughs at the antics, and the brunette’s heart soars at the sound before her eyes snap back to the other girl’s body. 

_Fuck._

She’s never been able to properly appreciate it, and now, looking at it, Janis is unsure where to start. So, she just leans down for another kiss, humming in contentment when Regina slips her tongue into the kiss and pulls her down more insistently. 

_“Please,”_ she murmurs into her mouth, and Janis feels a shock down her spine. 

“Okay,” she whispers back, swallowing hard at the sight underneath her. Regina’s eyes are looking at her with absolute love, absolute trust, and Janis decides that she’s going to keep this moment to herself; there’s no need to confess something that-- despite everything-- she finds to be so pure. 

Slowly, Janis walks her hands down, making a stop at Regina’s chest again and leaving one behind there, before she ghosts her the fingers of her right hand gently over the girl’s stomach just to see the way her hips jump. 

She skips down to the inside of Regina’s knee, trailing up and extremely pleased when she finds wetness on inner thighs. Janis knows she’s going slow, but she wants to appreciate this moment, to burn it into her memory, to keep it forever. 

Hearing a sound, her eyes snap up to look at Regina’s face, and her hand begins to slip upward when she sees the expression on her face: bottom lip caught between her teeth as she tries to keep herself quiet. 

Janis plans to change that. 

Quickly, she moves up the rest of the way, fingers moving gently through wetness and teasing at her entrance until Regina has to open her mouth to gasp. Janis takes her opportunity, pressing inside with one finger. 

_“Oh my God--”_

“There you are,” Janis murmurs, basking in the satisfaction of making those three words fall from Regina’s lips. 

She pulls her hand back, adding a second finger and smirking when Regina lets out a moan that cuts off in a whimper when she curls them back toward her front wall. She repeats the motion, palming at Regina’s chest to see what kind of reaction she gets. 

_“Fuck!”_

Janis grins, quickening her pace and attempting to pull more sounds from the girl beneath her, alternating between thrusting and circling her wrist. Regina’s heels are digging into her back, but Janis doesn’t really care, not when she can feel her tightening around her fingers. 

“You’re so beautiful, baby,” she murmurs, pressing in deeper as she rushes back up to give Regina a messy kiss. 

Regina barely has the energy to kiss back, her lips more brushing Janis’ as she pants heavily, hips jerking erratically as she searches for her release. Janis takes pity on her, pushing herself to go even faster, changing the angle so that she can finally dig her palm into Regina’s clit. 

_“Oh!”_ Regina cries, every part of her reacting. Her fingers twitch where they’re tangled in Janis’ hair. _“God, yes!”_

Suppressing a shiver, Janis’ hand grows even more insistent, fingers searching for the spot inside Regina that makes her come the hardest. She finds it quickly, swiping her fingers over it until the blonde is a whining mess, until she’s falling apart underneath her. 

Janis watches in awe as Regina arches her back, and she feels as though it’s the truest evidence to ever prove that the world is round. For this moment, Regina _is_ the whole world-- Hell, the whole universe-- and Janis is firmly aware that this is the closest she’ll ever get to truly touching God. 

She continues to move her hand, unable to fathom stopping-- not when Regina looks like this-- until the girl is coming again, moaning her name and crying out. 

“I love you,” Janis murmurs, softly pressing their lips together again and bringing her down from her high, pulling out slowly. 

Regina gasps for breath to say it back, hands grabbing at Janis’ shoulders to pull her into a hug. 

“I love you too, Jay.” 

Janis blushes; she never gets tired of hearing those words. She does her best to ignore the warmth between her thighs, content to revel in the quiet between them for as many moments as possible. She enjoys the feeling of Regina’s hands wandering gently up and down her back; she enjoys the quiet. 

There’s gentle moonlight peeking through the windows, and Janis’ eyes study the pattern it makes on Regina’s skin. She traces over it with her lips, noticing how it makes the other girl smile. 

These are the moments that they’ve risked everything for. This is what they’re supposed to have. It’s supposed to feel pure, not stolen, not dirty. 

It’s supposed to feel holy. And in this moment, _God_ , it so does. 

**Author's Note:**

> so. what did we think? 
> 
> if you enjoyed, please drop me a comment and a kudo down below; it always makes my day to get the little ao3 emails! tell me your favorite part, a line you liked, or even just drop me a smiley face. seriously, it would mean so much. 
> 
> as always, i'm @ifthebookdoesntsell on tumblr; my askbox is always open for prompts, yelling, or anything else on your mind.


End file.
